In the past, as the money handling machine adapted for storing therein the money, such as the banknotes, coins or the like, one machine as disclosed in JP2002-312833A (Patent Document 1) or JP2004-145600A (Patent Document 2) has been known. The money handling machine of this type is designed to be installed in a store, such as a retail store or the like, and is adapted for allowing the money related to sales proceeds in the store to be deposited in the machine. Further, this money handling machine is adapted for allowing fund money for change (or change fund) expected to be used in each register during the next business time to be dispensed from the machine, after the business time is ended in the store or the like.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a money deposit/dispense system that includes a deposit/dispense machine including a recycling storing unit adapted for storing therein cash managed on the side of the store as well as adapted for performing a deposit/dispense process for the cash, and a cassette storing unit adapted for storing therein the cash. More specifically, the recycling storing unit is managed on the side of the store, while the cassette storing unit is managed by a money collector (i.e. money collecting company) in charge of collecting the sales proceeds. In this money deposit/dispense system disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the cash put into the deposit/dispense machine is stored in the recycling storing unit. Then, the cash is fed from the recycling storing unit to the cassette storing unit. Thus, the cash is delivered from the store to the money collector. In this case, the cash stored in the recycling storing unit is managed as the fund money for change or (change fund), while the cash stored in the cassette storing unit is managed as the sales proceeds.
The Patent Document 2 discloses a recycling banknote deposit/dispense machine. In this recycling banknote deposit/dispense machine disclosed in the Patent Document 2, a depositing process for counting and recognizing the money put into the casing via a deposit unit, and then escrowing the money in an escrow unit, and thereafter identifying an operator, and finally storing the money escrowed in the escrow unit, in a plurality of stackers respectively placed in a safe, for each denomination, and a dispensing process for dispensing the money, corresponding to a designated amount of money or number for each denomination are performed, respectively. In this case, the money stored in the storing unit is managed under management authority of the money collector in charge of collecting the sales of proceeds.